breaking boundaries
by ravenwannalove
Summary: rosalie hale was a beautiful and admired for her beauty; royce king was a handsome man that she thought she was destine to marry, but she couldn't have been more wrong about him. now can emmett help her through this or is she forever broken this is her story
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, I'm back I guess I've been on punishment for sneaking out so now I'm continuing

Breaking boundaries

So hopefully you all like it.

BREAKING BOUNDARIES

Chapter 1,

Rosalie's pov; "Awe Vera Henry is so adorable"

Vera is my best friend we have been friends since we were in grade school, I remember when we were little how the other girls would envy that I was friends with her- that I accompanied her with my beauty, with my attention and adoration others would kill for, Henry, however is her youngest son and her only son he was five months old and already so big.

"Oh, Rose let me show you what we've been working on; come on henry." She picked him up and laid him on his back, and then she went into the kitchen and got some graham crackers. She then knelt in front of him and said "Come get a cookie Henry." He struggled for a minuet then he rolls over on his side and lifted himself until he was sitting. "Oh Vera that's wonderful he's growing so fast, soon he'll be walking!"

"Yes I know Rose, we've been working on that all week; and you know me and my husband's marriage has gotten better since Henry came along.

Well you'll know all about that once you and Royce get married."

"Well I suppose your right, well I have to get going I should have been home." I rushed to get my coat and my hat I turned to say goodbye to Vera and her son.

"Vera, I hate to rush but its ten o'clock and I just have to get home."

"No problem rose I understand. Goodbye"

I walked out of the warm house and outside into the cold air. I was two blocks away from my home

When he called me;

"Hey rose, come over here."

Every nerve in my body was telling me not to go.

But I ignored it, and I walked over to him.

"_Rose, where have you been? You're late, we're cold." _He pulled me close to him and said "_What'd I tell you John, isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?"_

A chill ran up my spine as I began to think the worst

Of what was to come.

**"Well it's hard to say when she's wearing all those clothes."**

They laughed, I felt even more uneasy especially since Royce's hands kept easing lower on my waist.

_"What do you say rose, let's take of a few layers."_

He ripped my jacket of my shoulders the brass buttons popping all over the street.

I began to fight and try to wiggle away but he grabbed me tighter and told me to be a good girl.

"ROYCE STOP! PLEASE NO DON'T DO THIS."

He didn't stop, and my pleas fell on death ears.

He grabbed me by my waist and dragged me deeper into the ally; he slammed my back against the brick wall.

He forced his way between my legs, I felt him pressed up against me.

_"Awe Rose, don't be like that we just want to play a little,_

_Now open up your legs and let me see your pretty pussy."_

He held my arms above me with one hand, with the other he grabbed my dress around the collar a ripped it off of me exposing more of my body.

He slid my panties down my legs and off of me.

He forced my legs open and slid in between them.

"Royce please no don't do this please"

_"Shut up bitch"_

He lifted me off the ground and into his arms.

I screamed in pain as he entered me.

_"Cry all you want rose but that's not going to make it stop."_

I continued to scream. One of his friends handed him a piece of my dress and gagged me with it.

When Royce was finished his friend john grabbed me by my neck, all I could think to do was beg him not to, try to talk him out of it, but he twisted my arm and put the knife up to my neck and said "lay on your back right fucking now or I WILL kill you" I started to cry as he cut my stomach and said; "stop please" he replied "Don't ever fucking tell me what to do!" he pushed me down and told me again to lay down, this time I complied but I guess It fast enough and he slammed me down by my shoulders, and took out a knife and said "this will teach you to listen he cut me deep. I looked at the blood on my stomach I started to cry again. He told me to shut up. I tried to cover myself up but he just told me that I wouldn't need to do that soon because he'd cover me. He then started to fondle my breast and chewed, literally chewed on my nipple until it drew blood. I was so disgusted this man smelled horrible, he kissed me; He tasted horrible, his teeth were rotted and the taste of tequila filled my mouth. I pulled away because I was going to throw up and when I did he got really angry. He told me that he'd give me something to throw up over and told me to lick it up. I didn't think I'd heard him right, what? I asked. He said "lick the fucking vomit up" I did along with the dirt. He took off of his underwear and performed oral sex on me he got angry when I wouldn't cum he then tried to rape me. He said I wasn't wet and he will make me wet. I asked him again, what? he laid on me upside down like 69 I guess and told me to put his penis in his mouth I did and he said "now it is time to make you wet" he put the knife in me, the pain was so unbearable I wanted to scream, I knew now why he had me giving him oral, it hurt so bad I couldn't even do it anymore because the pain was so bad. He told me to keep sucking until he came. I was crying so hard that I was going to throw up again. He then got on top of me and raped me. The pain was unbearable and I passed out. When I woke up another man was on top of me.

When he was done he told me to lie very still. He picked up the dirt and pine needles sticks, whatever was on the ground and rubbed it into the cut on my stomach. When he was done with that he told me to kiss him, I did, but it wasn't good enough. He got angry and slapped me.

Another man, whom I knew as tommy came over and told me to turn over. I did. He cut my back about 12 times, he told me to give him oral. When he came he turned me over and laid on me for about 15 minutes not raping me, but I could feel him penis on my vagina. The cuts on my back felt like they were on fire.

I choked out the words " Make them stop please, I won't tell". He laughed at me and flipped me over on my stomach and anally raped me and assaulted me. Another man came over and made me give him oral, Royce came over to me and told me that this was the only thing I was ever going to be good at.

His friend Andrew came over and started raping me and hitting me. When he finished, they got dressed and started teasing Royce about how he would have to find a new bride…..I must have lay there for about an hour I counted the time to ignore the pain but it didn't help.

I began to fade in and out of conciseness I heard footsteps close by and a man walked over to me and asked:_ "ma'am are you alright." _I nodded my head weakly saying no.

He began to look over me and examine my body, I wanted so bad to tell him it's no use let me die – my mouth wouldn't cooperate.

I recognized this man as Carlisle Cullen.

_"Don't worry rose I will make you better please forgive me for this I'm terribly sorry."_

His voice was full of sincerity; he picked me up into his arms and took off running at an inhumanly pace.

So what do you think; is my grammar getting better please let me know

Until next time love, Raven


	2. Chapter 2

A.N/

Hello my good readers, I'm back with another chapter. So here's how this is going to work; I am going to upload two chapters a week, maybe three, So that when I read my stories it gives me time to correct them. Speaking of typos I noticed some in my first chapter but I don't think there are that many so I might not correct them. So here's another chapter

Breaking Boundaries

Chapter 2,

Carlisle's pov; "Goodnight Amelia,"

I said to the receptionist "_Goodnight DR. Cullen"_

She responded.

"Can you please let DR. Snyder know that I will have a report in by tomorrow morning?"

_"Of course DR. Cullen, I'll tell him when he comes down."_

"Thank you."

I responded kindly.

She was such a nice girl.  
I grabbed my coat and the rest of my paperwork and hurried out of the office.

I stepped out into the cool air and Started

The three block walk home.

I was two and a half blocks from my house when I smelled blood, a lot of it.

I ran to the smell; I could tell that it was human.

I saw the figure of a young woman; blonde and covered head to toe in bruises.

I recognized the lady as Rosalie hale.

I ran over to her and asked her what happened and if she was alright, she shook her head no.

I smelled various scents on her that they were from men and put together what happened. I told her: "don't worry miss rose I will make you better, I will heal you and make you stronger."

I picked her up into my arms and started running. I kept talking to her trying to get her to stay conscious, it didn't work for long; I kept asking her to focus on me. She wouldn't, and I heard her heart slowing down, so I ran faster. Within a minuet I was at my doorstep, I rushed her into the spare room downstairs,

"Miss rose, please, forgive me for this."

I leaned down toward her neck but she fought against me I let her struggle, not wanting to pin her down, finally I gave in and grabbed her wrist tight between my hands and held her.

"Please forgive me for this I'm going to help you, heal you, and make you stronger."

I leaned back down and exposed my razor sharp teeth to her neck and bite down.

Blood rushed into my mouth I jerked my head up. And spit it out.

I ran into the kitchen and rinsed my mouth out, I then went to my study and got a basin,

Some gauze and a washcloth, I then returned to the sink and filled the basin with warm water, alcohol, and soap.

I then returned back to the screaming girl

And to ease her pain, I gave her some morphine and a sanative to help her sleep

While I cleaned her, I began to wash her wounds; I went over to the desk in the room and got some paper and a pencil to take note of her injuries.

I started on her face: She had a bruise covering the left side of her face; she had a busted eardrum, a broken nose, and a fractured skull.

I examined her scalp: she had a deep wound in the front right side of her head.

Her hair was matted with blood.

I put down the pencil and began to clean the wound. When I was finished I began to stich the area. When I was finished I began to examine and clean the rest of the wounds on her body.

Rosalie's pov; Hell, that's where I was, that's where I had to be, but why? I've always been respectful. Maybe it was for my vanity, my being self-absorbed, and self-centered.

The flames licked at my limbs and all over my body charring me to the core. But why was I still able to think so clearly?

I heard someone arguing: **"What were you thinking Carlisle, bringing her here!**"

_"I couldn't let her die Edward it was too much to horrible, too much to waste."_

I realized that they were talking about me.

**"People die all the time Carlisle. Don't you think she's just a little recognizable though?**

**The Kings will put out a huge search for her."**

I began to replay what they did to me in my head reliving how they raped me, and used me.

**"Not that anyone suspects the fiend"**

At least he knew who was to blame- wait how did he know?

I felt the pain retreat slowly from my fingertips, and my toes.

My arms and legs began to cool along with the rest of my body, the heat had spread to on place my chest.

It got hotter and hotter until it felt like I was being charred all over again.

I felt my back arch tightly of the bed and slump back down.

My heart sped up faster and faster; it felt like it was going to rip out of my chest.

And with one final hard thump it went silent.

So, tell me what you think?

Leave me a nice little review


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers, I'm back.

I'm actually writing this on the river front right now, so anyway, on with the story.

Breaking boundaries

Chapter 3

Rosalie's pov; I opened my eyes to a bright light above were I lay; it was truly captivating I could see every color crystal clear in the light bulb.

_"Rosalie."_

My head snapped up at the sound of my name;

He stepped towards me and my body reacted faster than I could stop it, I found myself on the other side of the room opposite of him in a defensive crouch.

I felt a hiss escape my lips.

I lifted my hand to my mouth and gasped.

_"Rosalie, I mean no harm. Please relax."_

He made his way over and held out his hand to me.

I was hesitant to take it, but I lifted my hand to his and he helped me up.

_"Do you know where you are?"_

"No."

_"You're at my home; I saved you three nights ago."_

Thoughts of what they did to me rushed through my mind.

"Yes, I know."

_"What do you remember?"_

I wanted to say: No, I don't remember anything, I wanted to say this was all a dream; that the rape never happened; that Royce still loved me, and that it wasn't true. That's what I wanted to believe.

"I remember everything that they did, I remember you bringing me here; I remember feeling like I was on fire, and I remember waking up. He looked at my in disbelief.

_"Do you know what you are young rose?"_

"No, I was hoping you could tell me."

_"This may be hard for you to take in; but you are a vampire. It may sound crazy but it's true."_

He stood in silence watching me; judging my reaction to the news I presumed, while I stood in total shock trying to take in what he just told me.

"How can that be possible there's no such thing; there can't be."

_"But there is such a thing, and I'll show you."_

He beckoned me to come over to him.

He told me to stand in front of a large floor length mirror.

_"Look at yourself, look how every detail of you is flawless; perfect even._

He was right, there wasn't an imperfection to be found anywhere on my body.

I gasped in awe.

"I'm…. gorgeous."

_"Indeed _you are rose."

"I still don't see how this proves I'm a vampire."

_"Focus rose, what do you hear what do you see, smell and taste?"_

"I hear everything I smell your scent and your wife's and Edwards. I smell flowers, lilac and honey suckle."

I tried to focus on taste but a sharp pain erupted in the back of my throat.

It felt like I was beginning to burn all over again.

My hand shot to my throat and I looked at Carlisle for help.

_"That's the proof rose; you need to hunt."_

I followed him out of the room without question. We went into the back yard when he stopped walking and he turned to look at me.

_"Rosalie, I need you to focus on me, ok, I need you to close your eyes and focus."_

I did as I was told.

_"What do you smell?"_

"Everything"

_"Focus on the animals, large ones."_

I focused all of my attention on what I heard around me, I heard a heavy heartbeat.

_"What do you hear?"_

"A heard of elk about two miles from here."

_"Let your scenes take over."_

A snarl ripped through my body and I ran toward the animal. There were several of them.

They were all surrounding each other, I quickly

Singled one out, it had wandered too far away from the rest of the heard.

I closed my eyes and focused on the wet and heavy heartbeat. A fierce snarl left my throat,

My pray became frantic and the heard scattered. I singled out another one and ran after it; I leaped onto its back bringing the animal down to its knees. My razor sharp teeth

Ripped through its flesh; blood rushed into my mouth I savored the taste, wanting more I spotted a mountain lion. A wicked grin spread across my face. I ran toward it and snapped its neck, I quickly drained the animal.

I continued hunting for another two hours before filling full.

I ran back to where Carlisle had been waiting.

"You stayed the whole time?"

_"I and Esme hunted as well, we finished and now were waiting for Edward."_

"Where did he go?"

_"He's hiding the animal's bodies that you hunted."_

"Why is he hiding them?"

_"Because rose, people will get suspicious if there's dead animals laying around."_

"I suppose that does make sense."

_"He can meet us at home lets go, your covered in blood."_

I looked down at my cloths.

"Your right"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

_"I will explain what you are more once we get home and you get clean."_

Hello darling, (in roman zolanski accent)

How do you like the story?

Leave me nice little review I have been super busy so first chance I got I decided to Finnish this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers, sorry I haven't updated my story I've been busy but on with the story.

We ran back home at a lighting fast pace,

When we arrived I took the time to pay attention to the details of the home; it was quite large, they had a huge beautiful back yard it had white fence around it.

The fence was covered in lilac and honeys suckle. There was a garden that coved most of the back yard it had all kinds of flowers.

The house was a large anabellum home, it was two stories high the front of the home was gorgeous. It had a wraparound porch with huge windows. It had the same white fencing around the porch with a gate at the entrance to the front door. There were two marble pedestals on either side of the door with yellow roses.

_"Rosalie"_

My head snapped up at the sound of my name.

"Yes"

_"Come, I would like to talk to you."_

I followed him through the house. All the walls were white; the curtains billowed as the wind blew.

The home was finished off in all antique furniture.

We stepped into his office and he closed the door.

_"Rosalie, there are things you need to know about this life that we haven't discussed yet._

_Like how you can't kill conspicuously like you did earlier. You need to be more careful of your surroundings when you hunt. Make sure that there are no humans around._

_Now other than that…_

He hesitated

"What is it Carlisle?"

_"You might want to sit down_

"What is it?"

He looked at me with remorse in his eyes.

_"Rosalie, listen to me the night I found you,_

_You were hurt so bad that I didn't think that the venom would save you._

_But it did, and I want you to sit down and listen. I don't want you to get upset._

_The way your body is now it will stay that way it is you will never change; you are forever this way. I saved you that night-_

"NO YOU TOOK FROM ME! YOU TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME; YOU TOOK MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME, MY HUMAINITY. YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME YOU MADE IT WORSE

I BEGGED YOU TO LET ME DIE; TO KILL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN. YOU DAMMED ME TO THIS LIFE I DON'T WANT THIS.

Sobs racked through my body, this couldn't be happening to me.

_"Rosalie, I am very sorry that I caused you this grief but there is nothing I can do now, I'm sorry."_

I began to tune him out; replaying what happened over and over in my head, how they raped me, took my innocence.

I began to doubt what he told me; despite the fact that I knew it was true.

He walked over to me and I flinched.

"Sorry"

_"It's okay rose you can't help that."_

"I'm sorry Carlisle I know you only meant well. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

_"It's fine I can understand why you're upset."_

A woman came in and introduced herself as Esme; Carlisle's wife.

"Hello Rose, it's nice to meet you. I don't mean to interrupt but I would like to show you your room."

"I can't go home?"

"No rose they think you're missing, and besides if you went back the bloodlust would be to strong you'd kill them. If it wasn't for that we'd be happy to let you go"

I replayed what they were telling me over and over. Not only will I not be able to go home but I also won't ever have a family of my own, I'll never grow old, and I'll never have grandchildren.

Royce has officially taken everything away from me. "Can you show me to my room please?"

_"Yes sweetheart, come along"_

I followed close behind as we walked through the large halls and back through the foyer and up the stairs.

_"This will be your room rose"_

I looked around; it was huge it had a large bay window that showed the front yard bellow, the bed was a huge cherry oak four poster, it had a two mirror vanity and matching Chester.

_"Your bathroom is across the hall from you and is stoked with some toiletries that you might need._

_And Carlisle wanted me to tell you that for the next five or so years your body is still going to human tenancies." _

"Yes ma'am thank you"

_"I'll let you get settled." _

When she closed the door I broke down letting all the hurt that was pent up out of me.

I replayed how Royce and his friends brutally beat and rape me, I thought about how I'll never see my mother or my brothers again, and how my parents must be worried.

I lay on my bed and must have cried for hours. Until there was a knock on my door telling me that Esme had ran me a bath and lent me some pajamas.

I got up and went into the bathroom and locked the door. I slid my dress down my body; Esme must've lent it to me because mine was torn to shreds.

I examined my body from head to toe; I had large cuts on me the one across my stomach still throbbing I had cuts and bruises all over my face and body; I was still bleeding from the assault with the knife.

I thought of asking Carlisle to look at them but I quickly repelled the thought of a man looking at me.

I tested the water; it was warm I eased my way into the tub, I hissed in pain as the water came in contact with my wounds.

I sat in the warm bath for about three hours scrubbing their scent off of me.

I grabbed the towel that was sitting on a stand next to the tub and wrapped it around my body.

I ran back to my room and locked my door behind me. I flicked on the light and saw a clock sitting next to my bed it was two a.m.;

I stayed in the bath longer than I thought.

I put on a gown that was on my bed, got down on my skinned knees and said my prayers and got into the bed and quickly falling asleep tired from the nights before.

In the morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast but I wasn't in the mood to eat.

The cuts between my legs were unbearable

So I asked Carlisle to take a look at them.

He told me that I was cut really deeply and that I needed stitches.

When he was finished I put on a comfortable dress and went down stairs.

Esme and I talked for a while but their son was nowhere to be found.

She told me he was just upset.

Later that evening Carlisle returned home from work; me and Esme where watching the news they had declared me dead after finding my dress and blood.

They knew I had been raped they just didn't know where I was.

I helped Esme with dinner (a/n: in this story vampires have took eat human food and maintain a human schedule)

We were having spaghetti.

After dinner we cleaned up the kitchen

And Carlisle asked to examine me thoroughly to make sure there wasn't any internal bleeding and clean my wounds properly. He gave me a pain medication to take once after breakfast and after dinner.

I went to bed shortly after.

But I couldn't fall asleep what Royce did kept replaying in my head. I heard a tap on my window and suddenly became convinced that he was in my room.

When I did fall asleep I had a nightmare about them, esme came in and calmed me down, i finnaly fell into a peacefull sleap at four in the morningHello ladybugs, how's my story? And sorry I haven't updated I forgot about this story


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking boundaries

Chapter 5,

Edward's pov; I ran. As far away from the house as I could. This wasn't fair, it wasn't right. I mean yeah he was trying to help her but he put our family in danger with this newborn.

A newborn that is going to have severe mood swings

From what happened to her.

She can't even sit in the same room as I or Carlisle without shaking he might not admit it but what he did was a mistake.

_Give her a chance Edward_

Like she was my type I don't want to be anywhere around when she snaps.

"Ugh" I screamed "how can he be so damn stupid"

I punched a fern in frustration, it burst into splinters.

I decided I'd visit the Denali coven maybe they would understand my point.

…

Esme's pov; "I wonder where Edward is?"

I said to my husband as he got ready for work

_"He'll be home, just give him some time. He's just upset that I changed the girl." _

"I know but I don't like it when he leaves. He's the only son I have now since joseph died."

_"I know honey. But fret not my dear he'll be home soon like I said just give him time."_

He kissed me on my check

"I suppose your right."

I handed him his coffee and his brief case and he was on his way.

I decided to do some house work.

I started in the kitchen with the dishes, and then moved to mopping the floor. When I was done I went into the living room, and then the bathrooms and I and Carlisle's bathroom.

Once I was finished with the cleaning and putting away the laundry I went into Rosalie's bedroom it was twelve o' clock in the evening. I walked over to where the sleeping girl lay and gently shook her.

"Rose, Rosalie wake up honey."

She groaned and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

_"Ma'am"_

"What size do you wear? I'm going shopping for you."

_"In shirt's a four, in pants a six, in panties a medium five, in bra a thirty two c, and in shoes a six."_

I remembered everything as soon as she spoke them.

"All right, you can keep the gown you're wearing on until I go and get your clothes."

She nodded and fell back to sleep

I went to pennies downtown and picked out some clothes for her, I found a pair of those skinny jeans; why anyone would buy them I have no idea.

(A/n: iPhones will be invented in the fifties)

I found a cute pair of flats and some baby doll tops

For her too wear.

I ended up with ten shirts, ten pairs of pants, five pair of flats, two pair of heels, ten sets of underclothes, and two pair of tights'.

My total came two forty dollars and seventy-eight cents.

I paid the cashier and put the things in my car.

I then went to the grocery store and picked out some stakes and got a box of mashed potatoes for dinner.

I then headed home.

…..

Rosalie's pov: I got out of bed at two o'clock in the evening, the house was empty I went downstairs and turned on the TV they were having some king of press conference about my disappearance. I turned it off when I saw Royce's face I wondered if they knew if he was to blame.

I got up and went into the kitchen and found a peach to snack on while I waited for Esme to return.

When she did I went outside to help her unload the car it only to about five minutes she helped me unpack the clothes and put them away into the drawers and in the closet. My wardrobe was still scanty. The burning in my throat returned and we went hunting.

I took down three elk and five mountain lion in less than an hour.

I lucked up when I spotted a black bear I stalked it carefully and was poised to strike when Esme took it down. Before I could react she came over to me and said I needed to stick to smaller pray she didn't want it she just killed it for me. So I wouldn't get hurt.

We finished hunting we talked all the way home. She told me her story and I told her mine. I could tell that we were going to be pretty close.

We got back home around five o'clock and we went to our bathroom's and washed up.

I helped her cook dinner and by the time we finished Carlisle called home and told us he was going to be late.

He came home around twelve and I went upstairs and got ready for bed I said my prayers and slept through a nightmare.

I woke up at two in the morning and went down stairs and got a soda and went back to bed.

I couldn't fall asleep because of the noises coming from Carlisle and Esme's room; what the hell was he doing to her?

I fell asleep around five in the morning.

Hello how is it this chapter was easy it just came to me so I can't say I worked hard please hit that review button


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys, Ok so I've been uploading chapters almost every day and I still have only one review; I mean come on I don't mean to sound rude but I'm desperate

Please review please.

And thank you once again lovek thank you

…

Rosalie's pov; I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon; I went into my bathroom and washed my hands and face and headed back to my room and got dressed.

I walked downstairs and spoke to Carlisle and Esme, they had already started eating; I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a plate and a fork, and fixed my plate.

We had small talk about how I was adjusting and how

My feelings toward being changed were; I just lied telling them I was fine and that they didn't need to worry.

When we were finished with breakfast I cleaned the dishes and put them away.

Carlisle said that they had a ceremony to attend; he was being awarded for something.

So I was left home alone; I walked into the living room and turned on the TV; they were talking about my disappearance:

**"There has been arrest made in the disappearance of Rosalie Hale, she was last seen by her close friend Vera Jackson; the case was reopened two weeks ago after the mother requested that everyone was re-interviewed by police, this time there prime suspect in MR. Henry Jackson Senior.**

**He was not home at the time of her disappearance; now if he's convicted he will face one count of rape, and one count of first degree murder.**

**He was interviewed and cleared but after farther investigation in the case his alibi didn't hold up so he was brought back in for questioning by the request of her fiancé Royce king second.**

**Her fiancé has not yet been investigated do to his cooperation with police; he thinks they maybe more than one person may be involved.**

**That's all we have to go on now though, we now go back to tom with the weather.**

**…**

"Royce IS responsible! He will pay for this; he and his friends WILL pay.

I would make sure of it.

I went into my room and sat in my window; I had been here for five months now and still out of all the times they've asked me how I was doing I lied, I told them I was I was fine; that everything was okay, that they didn't need to worry.

I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself head to toe naked; I saw the true reality of what he did the permanent scars that the venom is still trying to heal.

I cursed his name silently as I ran my hand across the scar on my stomach; I let each detail of that night replay in my head; remembering each and every word they said to me.

I felt rage erupt within me; I began to plan out how I would go after them; I would start with Andrew, then Anthony then drew, then john, and finally I would end it with Royce.

I would make each one of them suffer like I did.

I would drag it out slowly until they begged me to stop.

I would be careful not to make them bleed though

"I don't want any of those bastards in me again."

**"****_That wouldn't work."_**

I looked behind me and saw that Edward was standing in my doorway.

"What do you want?"

I asked impatiently

"And how did you know what I was thinking?"

**_"It's my gift, I can read minds. You won't be able to do what you're thinking, Carlisle won't allow it._**

**_I'll tell him before I let that happen._**

"It's none of your business you weren't the one they raped. You weren't there to stop it SO WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU CARE!"

I could care less about his opinion.

**_"You have already put this family in danger by you being a newborn why in the hell do you think I would let you risk our family being exposed!?"_**

"You go to hell."

He ran over to me and grabbed me around my neck; I clawed at his hands

**_"I'll kill you first before I let you expose the people I love."_**

He let my neck go and stormed out.

I don't even know him let alone want to expose our existence.

I opened my window and jumped out.

I ran into the woods behind our house; I needed to hunt badly, I took down two mountain lion and four deer before I headed back home.

When I arrived I found that Edward had locked me out.

I climbed up the side of the house back up to my bedroom and opened the window; I went downstairs and found him sitting on the couch

"Why the hell did you lock me out?" I demanded angrily

**_"Because it's not your house, you're just a guest here."_**

"I have just as much right to live here as you do!"

I didn't even know him and here we were arguing

"You're just jealous that they like me more."

He scoffed

**_"They don't like you more they just pity you because you were raped and they don't want to kick you out!"_**

I felt tears well up in my eyes; he had a smug grin on his face

I lunged at him and he grabbed me around my neck and slammed me on my back I replayed that night with Royce and started clawing at his hands

"NO!" screamed as I threw him off of me; he landed across the room leaving a dent in the floor, I let my anger out; I walked over to him and put my heel in his crotch

"Don't EVER pin me down again."

He threw me off of him and ran out side

I locked the door back and began cleaning up the living room I found an old rug that matched the furniture and put it over the dent.

When I was done I went upstairs and took a shower; it was seven o'clock by the time I got done; I crossed the hall over to my room and got dressed I unmade my bed and went to sleep

I was still going to fulfill my plan to execute Royce and the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; Hello readers, how'd you like my last chapter? Well I have nothing to say today, so let's just get on with the story.

Rochester NY, 1934,

Rosalie's pov; it's now been almost a year and a half since I've been with the Cullen's and my rage toward Royce worsened, he was all over the news and on different interviews telling people how much he loved and missed me; I was disgusted by him; out of all the things he did he still had the nerves to say he loved me; it only fueled my anger.

Edward had returned two months ago and he still didn't accept me as a part of the family; I tried not to let it get to me though I just pretty much ignored him whenever he said something to me; he eventually told Carlisle and Esme about my plans to kill Royce and his friends he was outraged when Carlisle told him that I deserved justice for what happened to me and like the spoiled brat he is he argued with them; he told them that I could expose our existence; they thought about the possibility and decided that if it would help me move on that it's what's best for me. So here I sit in my room alone replaying what they had done and for the first time I decided to face the fact that there was no turning back for me now; that I had made this decision and now it was time to get my revenge.

I would drag it out slowly making sure they wouldn't bleed. I would save Royce for last I would and make sure he knew I was coming. I replayed their words over and over in my head as they raped me and the hurtful things they said to me and I let a tear escape and roll down my check.

_"Rose, may I come in?"_

"Sure Esme, come in."

_"I know that we can't talk you out of this so I thought you should know why I told Carlisle to allow it._

"I thought that you **_and_** Carlisle agreed?"

_"I agreed to it Carlisle was siding with Edward; when you first came here and I told you I understood what you were going through I really do rose._

_I was married to a man named Charles Evenson in eighteen ninety-two our marriage only lasted four years though, he would beat me if the house wasn't absolutely spotless or if I did something he didn't like or even if he just felt like it. It started out as just insults when we were dating but when we got married things changed he would slap me around if he thought I was talking back to him; he would beat me with belts, cattle rope, or anything he got his hands on. I was always in the hospital for broken bones; he would tell the staff that I was clumsy or that I was playing around to roughly with him and it was an accident. Eventually it became more than him just hitting me six months within our marriage he raped me it was the most painful thing that I ever endured in my life._

_By the time I fell pregnant I had been with him four years and I knew for the sake of my baby that I had to leave; so I packed my things while he was at work and I explained my situation to my uncle and he drove me to Kansas to my aunt's house and that's where I lived until he found out where I was; and so I had to leave the little money I had saved up was for the babies things; I wanted to make sure that his things where nice and not someone's old clothes or bed, and with the money I had left I was planning to get a job as a teacher and continue to save my money until I had enough for my own house or apartment._

_But I had to sacrifice that; I had one-thousand dollars that my uncle had given me and with it I fled out of state._

_I went to California I lived in san`hose – I was eight months pregnant when I moved due to the stress I was in I had my baby early he only lived four weeks though, he died of a lung infection._

_I was devastated by his loss; he was my only motive behind wanting to live so I decided to end it all after that._

_I jumped off a cliff about five miles out of the city; I don't remember much after that just that I woke up in pain- I felt like I was being lite on fire; the pain was excruciating I couldn't think of anything- well you know that already._

_I remembered Carlisle's face from when he treated my broken leg; I was sixteen when I first met him and at that moment I knew that we were mates._

_A few years later we got married then during the Spanish influenza Carlisle changed Edward; he was always a little difficult to deal with he does have a temper problem _

_I and Carlisle have always loved him as if he were ours but I don't think he feels the same way though; but I will never say that I don't love him_

_And then you came into the family I was so glad to finally have a daughter I just hate the circumstances that you came under. I still love you just as much as Edward; I just wanted to let you know a little bout about me and the family and I really do think this will help you move on even though I didn't kill my ex-husband; I let you get ready now come here darling_

She leaned over to me and hugged me tightly for a minute and then she was gone.

I thought about what she said for a minute; she really loved me like I was her daughter, she wasn't lying about it I looked down at my hands and thought about my family and what they must be going through right now; my mother restless my father stressed about my disappearance and I thought back to what Esme had said

I got up off of my bed and went over to my closet and pulled out the blood stained clothes that I was raped in and pulled it over my head; I sewed it earlier so it wouldn't show my body the family had gone to bed for the night and I was the only one awake so I took this as an opportunity so I went down stairs and opened the door it was nine o'clock and it was Friday so I was sure that he had to be out; as I ran through the town I picked up his scent; a wicked grin spread across my face I followed it for about five minutes before I spotted him; I ran up behind him and grabbed him around his neck and threw him to the ground he turned over in shock his eyes were wide with fear he looked at me and attempted to scream I clamped my hand around his mouth and jerked his head upward, not breaking it but enough to paralyze him.

I knew that he only had a few minutes to live so I inflicted as much pain as I could; breaking bones twisting tendons and finally I grabbed him by either side of his face and I squeeze hard I saw the blood began to ooze out of his ears; I threw him to the ground and ran.

I felt a burden be lifted off of my shoulders.

One down four to go.

So how do you like it please review that you bye guys


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; Hello readers, how'd you like my last chapter? Well I have nothing to say today, so let's just get on with the story.

Rochester NY, 1934,

Rosalie's pov; it's now been almost a year and a half since I've been with the Cullen's and my rage toward Royce worsened; he was all over the news and on different interviews telling people how much he loved and missed me; I was disgusted by him; out of all the things he did he still had the nerves to say he loved me; it only fueled my anger.

Edward had returned two months ago and he still didn't accept me as a part of the family; I tried not to let it get to me though I just pretty much ignored him whenever he said something to me; he eventually told Carlisle and Esme about my plans to kill Royce and his friends he was outraged when Carlisle told him that I deserved justice for what happened to me and like the spoiled brat he is he argued with them; he told them that I could expose our existence; they thought about the possibility and decided that if it would help me move on that it's what's best for me. So here I sit in my room alone replaying what they had done and for the first time I decided to face the fact that there was no turning back for me now; that I had made this decision and now it was time to get my revenge.

I would drag it out slowly making sure they wouldn't bleed. I would save Royce for last I would and make sure he knew I was coming. I replayed their words over and over in my head as they raped me and the hurtful things they said to me and I let a tear escape and roll down my check.

_"Rose, may I come in?"_

"Sure Esme, come in."

_"I know that we can't talk you out of this so I thought you should know why I told Carlisle to allow it._

"I thought that you **_and_** Carlisle agreed?"

_"I agreed to it Carlisle was siding with Edward; when you first came here and I told you I understood what you were going through I really do rose._

_I was married to a man named Charles Evenson in eighteen ninety-two our marriage only lasted four years though, he would beat me if the house wasn't absolutely spotless or if I did something he didn't like or even if he just felt like it. It started out as just insults when we were dating but when we got married things changed he would slap me around if he thought I was talking back to him; he would beat me with belts, cattle rope, or anything he got his hands on. I was always in the hospital for broken bones; he would tell the staff that I was clumsy or that I was playing around to roughly with him and it was an accident. Eventually it became more than him just hitting me six months within our marriage he raped me it was the most painful thing that I ever endured in my life._

_By the time I fell pregnant I had been with him four years and I knew for the sake of my baby that I had to leave; so I packed my things while he was at work and I explained my situation to my uncle and he drove me to Kansas to my aunt's house and that's where I lived until he found out where I was; and so I had to leave the little money I had saved up was for the babies things; I wanted to make sure that his things where nice and not someone's old clothes or bed, and with the money I had left I was planning to get a job as a teacher and continue to save my money until I had enough for my own house or apartment._

_But I had to sacrifice that; I had one-thousand dollars that my uncle had given me and with it I fled out of state._

_I went to California I lived in san`hose – I was eight months pregnant when I moved due to the stress I was in I had my baby early he only lived four weeks though, he died of a lung infection._

_I was devastated by his loss; he was my only motive behind wanting to live so I decided to end it all after that._

_I jumped off a cliff about five miles out of the city; I don't remember much after that just that I woke up in pain- I felt like I was being lite on fire; the pain was excruciating I couldn't think of anything- well you know that already._

_I remembered Carlisle's face from when he treated my broken leg; I was sixteen when I first met him and at that moment I knew that we were mates._

_A few years later we got married then during the Spanish influenza Carlisle changed Edward; he was always a little difficult to deal with he does have a temper problem _

_I and Carlisle have always loved him as if he were ours but I don't think he feels the same way though; but I will never say that I don't love him_

_And then you came into the family I was so glad to finally have a daughter I just hate the circumstances that you came under. I still love you just as much as Edward; I just wanted to let you know a little bout about me and the family and I really do think this will help you move on even though I didn't kill my ex-husband; I let you get ready now come here darling_

She leaned over to me and hugged me tightly for a minute and then she was gone.

I thought about what she said for a minute; she really loved me like I was her daughter, she wasn't lying about it I looked down at my hands and thought about my family and what they must be going through right now; my mother restless my father stressed about my disappearance and I thought back to what Esme had said

I got up off of my bed and went over to my closet and pulled out the blood stained clothes that I was raped in and pulled it over my head; I sewed it earlier so it wouldn't show my body. The family had gone to bed for the night and I was the only one awake so I took this as an opportunity. Silently I slipped downstairs and out the front door. It was Friday night so I was sure he was out drinking with his friends I took off running toward town and slowed when I reached the only bar in town.

I was behind the building at the window looking in when I spotted him; he was talking to a girl who looked to be around my age she had long blonde hair and big ocean blue eyes. Though she was around my age we were built different she had big full hips and a small stomach her legs were longer and her lips were fuller than mine had been as a human I listened in on their conversation

**"Come on baby just go with me tonight I promise I won't hurt you I just want to play a little that's all." **

_"I can't I'm not even supposed to be here you told me that you were taking me to dinner." _

I saw him pull out a knife and tell her to shut up and walk

She pushed him and ran out of the bar. He got up and ran behind her but she was gone I took this as an opportunity and snuck up behind him

"Remember me?" I asked with a deadly edge in my voice.

He turned around slowly and his eyes wide with fear

**"You-your dead you're not real."**

"Well technically I am dead but that won't stop what's going to happen to you" I sang

"Andrew you should have known better than to think you would get away with this" my voice was laced with venom when I said this.

**"If you think for a second that you scare me sweetheart you got another thought coming."**

He looked over my body and licked his lips

**"You just might be better a second time around."**

I felt my anger rise as I thought about what he said and I punched him in the head; he hit the ground unconscious

I drug him into the woods into a spot I had found when I was hunting about six months ago

I had decided that I would use it for this purpose it was a good distance from the city and there were no residents close by. I tied him to a tree with some rope I had kept here for this occasion he began to wake up and started to struggle against the restraint.

**"You crazy bitch untie me now!"**

_"Now that's no way to speak to a lady"_

I walked over to him and slapped him as hard as I could

I heard a crack and he screamed

**"I'm going to kill you when I get lose you now that!?"**

_"Is that right? Well we will see about that."_

I walked over behind him and untied the rope he got up and swung at me but a grabbed his arm and bent it backwards until I saw the began to break and come out of his skin. I had built up a resistance to human blood and I was hardly effected by it he screamed loudly and I kicked him in his chest to shut him up

I took my time with him I broke not only his hand and wrist but his legs and back he was bleeding heavily and I was sure he was about dead I heard his heart stop but that didn't stop what I was doing I grabbed his head and drug him over to a tree and bashed his head into it repeatedly. I started to disfigure his face I gouged out his eyes and stomped on them; I ripped the skin off his face and exposed part off his body when I was done I picked him up and ran to the ally were I was raped and left him there.

I then turned around and ran back home; it was around four in the morning.

I took off my clothes and thought about how what I did;

How good it felt to get my revenge, how devastated his family would be when they found him. And then I thought about how I was no better than them in a way

Even though they deserve it it's was still wrong.

I tried not to think about it even though I knew it was true. I saw the sun began to come up; I walked over to my mirror and looked at my naked body and I looked at the scares that they had left: I had a long scar going across my stomach. I turned around and looked at my back I still had the same twelve cut marks on my back.

I went into the bathroom and ran my water I stepped in and closed my eyes I let the hot water relax and clean my body.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?

I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT.

ALSO I WILL BE STARTING A WATTPAD SOON AND IT WILL BE A DRICKI FANFIC SO IT THERE ARE ANY BARBZ OR KENZ OUT THERE THAT ARE READING THIS AND ARE INTERESTEAD IN THE STORY PM ME AND I WILL TELL YOU WHEN I WILL BE STARTING MY ACCOUNT AND MY NAME ON THE SIGHT AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF SO WITH THAT'S BEING SAID GOODBYE MY READER'S


End file.
